


02/04/20: stay away

by excelsi_or



Series: to a boy i love right now [27]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I miss that, remember when all we had to worry about were colds, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or
Summary: She caught a cold visiting Jihoon's family and she told him to stay away.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: to a boy i love right now [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010
Kudos: 7





	02/04/20: stay away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~~ hope you're all doing well and staying safe. xx
> 
> Just a little short one today.

_April 2, 2020_

Rubbing her eyes, she rolls over in bed. She’d been sick for the last three days, which meant that Jihoon had definitely been banned from coming to the apartment. She forced Seungkwan to refuse Jihoon inside.

“You know he’ll hate me,” Seungkwan had whined over the phone.

The first night of her feeling unwell, she’d locked herself in her room. It was a vain attempt to not spread the cold through the house so Seungkwan could still live.

“You can deal with it,” she’d replied.

“Noona, he’ll literally break down the door.”

She snorted, which just gave her a headache. “You give the man too much credit. I’m serious, Seungkwanie. Do _not_ let him in.”

And like the good friend he is, Seungkwan had done just that.

She texted Jihoon, facetimed him, just to appease him that she was alive. “It’s a cold, Jihoonie. Not the plague. I’m not dying.”

“People die from the goddamn flu,” he grumbled. “But yes, I get it.”

“Besides your bedside manner is kind of shitty,” she chuckled, her cold trying to drag her into sleep again.

“What? My bedside manner is great.”

“Really?” She sniffled. “Mingyu says that you leave the apartment when he gets sick and stay with Soonyoung.”

“Mingyu is not my girlfriend.”

“Glad I get special treatment.” Annoyed at her cold, she grabbed a tissue and blew her nose into it and then settled under the covers. “I’m fine, Jihoonie. Seriously. It’ll be over in a week.”

“I’m sorry my cousin insisted on bringing her kids to meet you and they snotted all over you.”

He’d apologized the entire ride home when she told him that she hadn’t been feeling well.

“Shut up. They were cute. I had fun.”

“You shouldn’t have to pay for visiting my family.”

She laughed, though it was something between a breath and a cough.

“Are you getting your notes and stuff?”

“My professors know,” she reassured him. “I have friends in those classes and my great professor said he’d sit down with me and go through it for the final. I’ll be,” she coughed, “fine.”

Third day in and she feels a lot better. She thinks she may be able to go out and eat the soup that Seungkwan said he was making. As she stretches her arm, her hand bumps into something. Lying on the bed next to her is a small chocolate bar and a scarf. Slowly, she pushes herself up to sitting and picks up the scarf.

A note drifts out of it.

With the start of spring last week, she wonders what it’s for.

_It reminded me of you. Keep you warm and prevent any more colds. I left right away. I didn’t even kiss you. See you in a few days. Love you. xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It’s not signed, but she recognizes Jihoon’s familiar scrawl. A small smile graces her features as she wraps the blanket scarf around her shoulders to keep warm. Then she braves the living room.

“Don’t hate me. I let him in,” Seungkwan says from the stove.

She sits at the bar stool to watch her roommate cook. “I don’t hate you.”

“I told him that you don’t need a scarf anymore. It’s almost spring.”

She pulls the scarf tighter around her shoulders. It smells a lot like Jihoon’s room, which she finds comforting. (1. Because she can smell again, and 2. Jihoon’s room smells minty.)


End file.
